goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and June gets nick-o-matic design factory/Angelica Pickles gets grounded
KaBlam hosts Henry and June asks iris and giffany for nick-o-matic design factory, and they went to HMV and buys nick-o-matic, and when they get home, they putted on a PC and starts designing of themselves, but Angelica Pickles got the spongebob squarepants movie on DVD, and drew and Charlotte grounds her and takes the spongebob squarepants movie on DVD to Azura so she can sell it. Transcript Henry: hey girls, can me and June get nick-o-matic design factory? iris: yes, you both can have a cd rom giffany: because, you both ground Angelica Pickles for marrying a little hero, you both are ungrounded june: thanks (Henry and June walks away) Dora's mum: dora, how dare you watch rings, you were supposed to see coco, but you did not know about the spongebob movie: sponge out of water on DVD for you, when we get home, when I turn on the tv, I will change it from Danny phantom on nicktoons to barney and friends on PBS kids Dora: (in Marge Simpson's voice) no! June: Henry, look, it's nipper, a dog who looks at a gramophone Henry: yes, it is, June, a dog and a gramophone logo called his master's voice (Inside HMV) Henry: music CDs, Dvds, video game discs, many more things people buy right here June: I know, but we need to ask the HMV store manager for a cd rom called nick-o-matic design factory (Cut to the stall) Store manager: welcome to HMV, how can I help you? Henry: me and june would like a cd rom of nick-o-matic design factory please? Store manager: okay then, here it is (Back at the lakeside) June: yay, we got nick-o-matic design factory Henry: now let's put the disc on the PC (Henry puts on a PC) June: now it's on, let's design it (After designing) Henry: wow, those nice crafts Drew pickles: hey Henry and June, you both are not in trouble, but me and Charlotte are mad at Angelica for buying the spongebob squarepants movie on DVD Henry: what's wrong? Drew pickles: Angelica got the spongebob squarepants movie on DVD June: why? Drew pickles: because she is banned for getting any paramount or nickelodeon stuff, now we're going to take the spongebob squarepants movie on DVD away, except for the both of you June: Henry, don't worry, we'll continue with more crafts so we can make our own nickelodeon world Henry: yeah, your right, June. (Strokes June in the head) Your the best sweet kid in the whole life. June: and we will sell her stuff from nickelodeon and paramount to the charity. Drew pickles: Angelica, how dare you get the SpongeBob Squarepants movie DVD! You know that DVD was made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! and you are banned from everything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! Charlotte pickles: that's it, we are taking the spongebob squarepants movie on DVD to Azura so she can sell it. Angelica Pickles: (Crying in Elise's voice from Fire Emblem Fates) Azura: Thanks and i will destroy Angelica's DVD! (Azura sells the SpongeBob Squarepants Movie DVD at Target) Azura: There this will teach Angelica's DVD a lesson! Charlotte pickles: thank you for selling the SpongeBob Squarepants movie DVD! Azura: You're welcome, Mr and Mrs. Pickles! Angelica will be grounded ever longer! Henry: This is what you get for getting the SpongeBob Squarepants movie DVD! you will be even more grounded for a whole extra week! June: This means no TV, no computer, no Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff, no Ubisoft video games, no radio, no Burger King, no KFC, no Arby's, no Pepsi, and further more! Henry: There will also be no Raw Eggs, no Swiss Cheese, no Grape Nuts, no Prunes, no Earwigs, no Hardtax, no Water Soak Bread, no Chicken Feet Soup, no Dog Poop, no Animal Foods, no Onions, no Snail Popcorn, no Smelling Socks, and no other gross foods you like! June: And the only things you will be eating are healthy foods like Fruits & Vegetables! Angelica: I hate Fruits & Vegetables! June: I don't care what you think, Angelica! these are the only things to you eating from now on until you die! Henry: Also, you will go to fast food places like Wendy's, Subway, Johnny Rockets, Sonic Drive-In, Dairy Queen, and McDonalds! Along with Five Guys, Taco Bell, Popeyes, Jack-in-the-Box, Applebees, Chilis, Red Lobster, Dominos Pizza, Papa Ginos, Pizza Hut, and Quiznos! As well as IHOP, In-N-Out, Outback Steakhouse, and Friendly's! June: You will also drink Coca-Cola beverages instead of Pepsi beverages from now on! Angelica: I guess this means no nickelodeon and paramount movies and shows? Henry: That's right, young missy! this means no nickelodeon or paramount shows and movies for you! June: And you will lose your TV, your video games, your computer, your radio, and your toys for a whole week! Henry: You will be forced to become a fan of our Show! June: That's right, and if you don't, then your parents will have more punishments for you! Henry: And Also, you will not go to Nickelodeon Universe this summer! June: You will be watch to watch baby shows, kids shows, baby movies, and kids movies, that are not made by either Nickelodeon and Paramount! Henry: You will also play video games not made by Nickelodeon, Paramount, and Ubisoft! and you will no longer to listen to Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, or other hip hop music that you like! June: Plus you will listen to Music not made by Nickelodeon and Paramount! Henry: Now start watching movies and tv shows, listen to music, and play video games not made by Nickelodeon and Paramount, or you will be even more grounded for a whole extra day! and there will also be no desserts for you tonight! Angelica: This is not fair, Henry and June! Why does this always happen to me?! I want the SpongeBob Squarepants Movie DVD Back! (Cries in Elise's voice from Fire Emblem Fates) Henry: It doesn't matter, that's what you get for marrying Custard when he's supposed to be with Jazzi. Angelica: back off! I wish you both were dead and dumped into the volcano that lived in the land of the dinosaurs. June: Angelica, how dare you tell us to back off and wish we were dead and dumped into the volcano that lived in the land of the dinosaurs? That's it now The King Of The Monsters are going to beat you up. Rotten then appears and hides The King Of The Monsters beating up Angelica Pickles Rotten Robbie: don't let your kids watch it! Henry: phew! June, that was very great, we punished Angelica June: yes, so, shall we carry on designing? Henry: what things? June: bracelets, necklaces, banners, key chains, hanging marbles, masks, shadow boxes, many More! Henry: great idea! (As they design more crafts) Henry and June: all done! Wait until everyone sees this at school! (At school) Mr dallas: and, this graduation, the designing goes to... Henry and June! Henry: June, that is awesome! June: we did it! Mr dallas: we'll done, and tomorrow, you both will get rainbow cards, because you'll be moving to college Henry and June: (throwing graduate hats) yeah! Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Henry and june's ungrounded adventures Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Episodes without Azura's Digimon Trivia